


I have loved him since forever

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for before season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have loved him since forever

It seems like I have loved him since forever.  
It seems like I have loved him since before he was even born.  
I think I was gone for him the moment he first smiled at me, before I even knew what love was.  
I think I feel in love with him slowly with the way he laughed, with the way he smiled.   
I think I loved him from the second I saw him.  
I think I thought "so this is what love feels like" the moment he fell asleep in my lap.  
I think I loved him the moment he was first placed into my arms.  
From the moment I was told his name I knew he was mine, and from the moment he said my name I knew I was his.   
I think my love bloomed for him the moment he drew me, with bright colors and an even brighter smile.  
From the moment he looked up at me with trust in his eyes I knew I would do anything for him.  
I think it started the day I saved him from the flames, and continued when he saved me from myself.  
I know I have loved him from the moment he came into my life and I know I will love him for as long as I’ll exist.


End file.
